


Mistletoe

by raritysdiamonds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds
Summary: Connor is eager to participate in human Christmas traditions.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you’re supposed to be writing secret Santa fic but your brain be like NEW OTP WHO DIS. >.>;;  
> ...sooo!! I saw one of those “who in your otp hangs mistletoe everywhere and who is exasperated”-type prompts and uh, yeah? Merry Christmas, have some ridiculous fluff no one asked for <3 any of your thoughts are of course always appreciated!

Hank hadn’t seen so much mistletoe in years.

Actually, he probably hadn’t seen _any_ mistletoe in years - definitely not in his own house, anyway. There hadn’t been much point in putting up Christmas decorations when it was just him and Sumo, and he neither knew nor gave a shit whether people still put up mistletoe these days.

He probably should’ve learned by now, though, that Connor wasn’t  _ most people _ .

“You...decorated,” he observed dryly, glancing up at the five -  _ five _ \- bunches of mistletoe dotted around his living room. 

“Just like the tradition!” Connor looked up at his handiwork with a satisfied smile; now he didn’t have to wear his CyberLife uniform all the time, he’d unexpectedly embraced the ugly Christmas sweater. Hank had a worrying suspicion he’d find a matching one in his closet. “Although real mistletoe can be dangerous for animals and humans, causing potential drowsiness, blurred vision, vomiting and seizures if consumed, so these are artificial. Do you like it?” he added as he caught Hank’s eye.

“It’s, uh, different,” Hank replied, shaking his head in exasperation and more affection than he’d admit to. “But I’m pretty sure it’s not traditional to put it in the  _ bathroom _ .”

“Oh, it isn’t? Sorry, I made an error. I can take it down.” To anyone else, Connor’s expression would’ve seemed completely neutral, no hint of offense or hurt or any other emotion other than a minute twitch of his mouth as he headed for the door. “I didn’t realise you didn’t want to kiss me.”

“Whoa, hold on. I didn’t say  _ that _ -“ Hank started to object, catching him by the arm - and immediately realising he’d been played, as they were now standing directly under the mistletoe in the doorway.

“...Goddamnit,” he sighed, but couldn’t help breaking out into a grin every bit as ridiculous and wonderful as the idea of spending Christmas with his _android_ _boyfriend_ , still smirking at him like the sly little shit he was. “Alright, c’mere.”

As this was also the first Christmas in a long time he actually had anything to celebrate, Hank supposed, he could probably get used to it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
